


No More Peeking

by in_motu_proprio



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Cunnilingus, F/F, Femslash, First Time, Friends to Lovers, Post-Episode: Revolution of the Daleks, Tribbing, f/f - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-27
Updated: 2021-01-27
Packaged: 2021-03-13 14:15:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29030049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/in_motu_proprio/pseuds/in_motu_proprio
Summary: Written to take place just after the New Year's Special, Revolution of the Daleks.  The Doctor has just gotten out of space jail and they've both been left by Graham and Ryan.  Yaz comes to see the Doctor because it feels lonely not having the other two around.  The Doctor catches Yaz peeking at her, not for the first time, and decides to do something about it.
Relationships: Thirteenth Doctor/Yasmin Khan
Comments: 2
Kudos: 44





	No More Peeking

There was a quiet knock on the Doctor’s door, surprising her as she stood there in just a silver robe. After decades in jail with nothing but sonic showers, she was about to indulge in a real shower with water and soap, glorious soap. She’d gotten cleaned up when she first escaped but now… now they had a moment to breathe and the Doctor had planned on using it to tidy up a bit. There was only one person who could be at the door now and even as she approached the door to open it for Yaz did her two hearts speed. 

“Hi… um…. sorry, but it just felt really lonely in my room all of a sudden,” Yaz told her with expressive, active hands waving about just a bit. “This is silly. I shouldn’t have….”  
“No, it’s alright,” the Doctor told her stepping aside. “You can come in if you like.” 

“You look ready for bed.” 

“A little lost sleep wouldn’t be the worst thing that happened to me,” the Doctor said with a shrug. Her robe gaped a little and she noticed Yaz taking a peak. Yaz had often taken a little peek when she thought the Doctor wasn’t looking. It was nice to be appreciated physically like that. It got the old blood pumping. 

“You’re certain?” Yaz was glancing around the Doctor’s room casually. It was one that she used the most, full of books and half drunk cups of tea. There were projects on tables scattered on one side of the room and a bed on the other full of covers and pillows, more of a nest than a bed. The Doctor tended to burrow into blankets in her sleep, waking up most mornings twisted in her bedclothes. 

“I am.” The Doctor stepped back and let Yaz pass into the room, closing her eyes a moment when the warm, spicy smell of Yaz wafted to her. It was lovely and quite intoxicating when she was this close to the younger woman. “I’d offer to take us somewhere to get your mind off of it, but you’ve yawned twice in the past ten minutes.” 

“I’m sorry,” Yaz said. “I probably should have just rode out the loneliness in my room. I just thought maybe…. Um…. maybe you were feeling lonely too.” 

The Doctor nodded just a little, inclining her head toward Yaz. “In all, it wasn’t a bad parting,” she told her companion. “I think they’re going to be alright.” 

“I do too,” Yaz nodded finding an open spot on a low sofa near a large pile of books. “I should have brought us something to drink, to toast them,” Yaz said with a frown. 

“I have a bottle of port somewhere …. “ The Doctor went about the process of digging through one of her shelves until her hand landed on a robust bottle of port she’d had a few hundred years. “Here we go,” she turned, feeling Yaz’s gaze rip away again, a flush on the woman’s cheeks and down her throat. She’d been peeking again. When the Doctor reached up to get the port, her robe too had risen. She thought for a moment that perhaps she should dress, but that would take her away from Yaz and that just didn’t feel quite right. “Port,” she produced, giving the bottle a bit of a wiggle in her hand. “Now glasses are another matter.” 

Yaz, ever brilliant, poured a few half drunk cups of tea together and provided them with two relatively clean vessels to drink from. “Good on ya,” she told the younger woman with a smile. Yaz blushed again and the Doctor wished for a moment that she could get closer, that she could run her nose over that blush as it crept down Yaz’s throat. 

The Doctor poured them both liberal doses of the port before corking it and setting the bottle close at hand. “… to Ryan and Graham,” Yaz began. “May they both have long, happy lives full of adventure on Earth.” The Doctor didn’t really know what to say to that so she just clinked her teacup against Yaz’s then drank. She didn’t like alcohol most of the time, but sometimes it simply fit, and the Doctor did like an overly sweet port. Yaz made a face at the drink but soldiered on, sipping as they continued to talk about their departed comrades. The Doctor took a seat near Yaz, perched on the arm of the sofa as they talked. Once she found a comfortable position, the Doctor relaxed a little. That, though, could have been the port. 

“So you said you were in space jail,” Yaz asked brows raised curiously. “Care to tell more about that?” 

“Not particularly,” the Doctor said with a wince. 

“Sorry. How long though?” 

“Awhile,” the Doctor said looking off into the distance and trying not to think of what all those years in prison had felt like. Going the long way through time was worst and Tuesdays were the most terrible of them all. She didn’t realize how long she’d been in her own thoughts until she felt Yaz’s hand settle on her knee, giving it a squeeze. The Doctor looked down, brows knitted in some confusion. 

“I said I’d listen whenever you’re ready to talk about it.” Yaz smiled a little, that encouraging little twitch of the lips as she squeezed the Doctor’s knee again. She lifted her hand a little and without thinking about it too much, the Doctor reached out to touch Yaz’s wrist, her eyes searching the other woman’s. It had been awhile since she’d touched or been touched and the urge was strong. The Doctor wasn’t one to give into the more base needs with regularity, and not yet since she’d found herself in this body, but if she was truthful there had always been a pull towards Yaz. “Doctor,” Yaz asked softly, her eyes searching back. 

The Doctor very deliberately put her teacup down, giving Yaz all the time in the world to move away. She didn’t want this unless Yaz did too and she certainly hoped Yaz did too as she turned and pressed her lips to the younger woman’s. Yaz was surprised at first, though why was beyond the Doctor. 

She kissed Yaz gently at first, soft closed-mouthed little pecks that stretched out into a long, breathless crushing of lips and bodies together. They’d gotten to their feet in all of this, Yaz pressing herself into the Doctor with gusto. _Good girl,_ the Doctor thought as she smoothed a hand down the long, heavy braid that ran down Yaz’s back. The younger woman sighed heavily, opening her lips a little more as the Doctor’s hand settled low in the small of her back. They settled in a little closer, Yaz’s hands framing the Doctor’s face as they kissed. 

Yaz needed air at one point so the Doctor let her pull back, unable to bring herself to pull her hands away from Yaz’s hips where she’d landed most recently. “Wow,” Yaz said quietly, searching the Doctor’s face again, desperate to discover…. something. “I’ve wanted to do that for a long time.” Yaz’s fingers traced the Doctor’s cheek, caressing softly as she leaned back in to take another kiss. 

The Doctor moaned softly against Yaz’s intruding tongue as it stroked her bottom lip. Yaz’s bold, strong hands touched the Doctor’s back, rubbing across the line the tie of her robe made around her middle. The woman certainly understood how to kiss. The Doctor just hoped she wasn’t too rusty as Yaz’s fingers moved to the tie of the Doctor’s belt. “Was there something else you wanted to do,” the Doctor asked holding Yaz’s gaze as her fingers toyed with the ends of the belt. The Doctor could feel the heat building at her core, that kind of liquid warmth that only came with arousal. 

“Oh a lot more than one thing,” Yaz promised as she stepped into the Doctor’s space again and kissed her. This time it was the Doctor who was having a hard time getting enough oxygen. Yaz left her breathless, blood thrumming with need, when she eventually pulled back. “I want to take you to bed, Doctor.” Yaz ran her fingers through the Doctor’s hair, brushing it back behind her ear. “Say I can.” 

“You can,” the Doctor replied quietly, transfixed by Yaz’s hand on her side creeping ever upward. “Take me to bed, Yaz.” 

Yaz didn’t need to be asked twice and kissed the Doctor’s throat as they moved in the direction of the bed. The edge of the mattress hit the back of the Doctor’s knees making them buckle and both of them fell into the nestlike bed in a tangle of arms and legs. Yaz knelt between the Doctor’s knees, looking at her. “You’re beautiful,” she told the Doctor reaching out to run her fingertips along the edge of the robe. The Doctor let out a soft sound that made Yaz growl just a little, low in her throat, before leaning in to kiss again. They kissed until they were breathless, Yaz’s hands traveling over the Doctor’s body, her fingertips painting lines from shoulders to wrist then hopped to her hip where they stayed low on the Doctor’s stomach. 

She didn’t realize she was holding her breath until Yaz gave the first little tug on the belt around the Doctor’s waist. It was tied in a simple bow, a bow that got a little smaller every time Yaz tugged. Soon the knot was slipping open, leaving just a simple over/under situation with the tie. “I’ve thought about this, about you, a lot,” Yaz told the Doctor as she undid the final tie of the belt, spreading it open. The robe was still closed, covering the Doctor, but without the protection of the belt at her waist. Her hearts beat out of time as Yaz’s fingers crept to the edge of the placket of fabric covering her right half and slowly, carefully, peeled it back. 

Then Yaz wasn’t peeking, she was full on looking, eyes transfixed by the Doctor’s body as she slowly slid the other half open, baring the Doctor completely. “You’re flushed all over,” Yaz said running her fingers over the line of the Doctor’s sternum from her throat to her navel. 

“I have a few theories about that,” the Doctor joked as Yaz’s hand moved further down, resting above a small nest of curls. Yaz ran her fingers through the tuft of hair gently, making the Doctor’s eyes drift halfway shut and her thighs part a bit. 

“Oh yeah,” Yaz asked with a wicked little smile on her face. “You could tell me about them,” she kept stroking the Doctor, fingers moving down to her inner thighs, nails just barely scraping her flesh. “Or maybe you could tell me if there’s anything I need to be careful about.” Yaz’s fingertip finally slid between the Doctor’s folds, just stroking from clit to entrance in steady strokes. 

“I … I don’t know,” the Doctor answered honestly. “I haven’t had time,” she said a bit lamely, the Tardis making a noise of protest in the background. 

“Then we’ll just go slow and check in,” Yaz said softly, that police woman control in her voice. Her fingers moved back to the Doctor’s thighs and she almost whimpered at the absence of touch to other parts of her anatomy. “Is this ok?”

“Yes,” the Doctor nodded, sitting up on her elbow a bit so she could be just a little closer to the action. Yaz leaned forward to kiss her again, her hand traveling back to the Doctor’s folds to tease once more, getting an appreciative noise from the Doctor. 

“Well I can see that that’s ok,” Yaz said with a bit of a smile in her voice. “If that’s ok, how about this?” Yaz did something with her fingers, bunching them toward the apex of the Doctor’s folds and sort of gently rubbed her clit. The Doctor let out an undignified sound and spread her legs, Yaz smiling. “That’s ok too then?”

“Yes,” the Doctor nodded, eyes glued to Yaz’s as the woman leaned in and slowly wrapped her lips around the Doctor’s nipple. “Oh… oh,” she swallowed thickly as Yaz continued that maddening rubbing between her legs and kissed her breast. The Doctor’s whole body felt like it was burning, smoldering from the inside out. Her hips moved against Yaz’s clever hand, pushing her this way and that until the sensation was almost too much. “Yaz… Yaz…. Yaz….” The Doctor could feel something building, something low and warming spreading from the base of her spine. She arched her back, the tug of Yaz’s lips against her nipple was just enough to push her over the edge. 

The Doctor was loud when she came, crying out Yaz’s name like it was a prayer to the Gods of old. Her fingers sunk into Yaz’s hair, loosening her braid a bit as she pulled the woman up for a kiss. Yaz happily kissed her, but that clever hand didn’t stop working. It went back to idly stroking the Doctor’s folds, never quite enough to put her back on an orgasmic high but never too little that her libido lagged in any way. No, Yazmin Khan had the Doctor’s full attention. “Ok,” Yaz asked when they broke from their kiss. 

“That was spectacular.” The Doctor leaned in to kiss Yaz’s shoulder. “Will you take that off for me,” the Doctor asked of Yaz’s nightshirt. “ ’s not really fair,” she said waving at her own nudity and Yaz’s clothes. “I’d like to see you.” Yaz reached for the hem and pulled off her nightgown easily, tossing it aside so she knelt there in front of the Doctor in nothing but her panties, still gently stroking the Doctor’s folds. She was breathless and her hearts pounded in and out of rhythm as Yaz’s fingers made a slow, deliberate move down. “Yaz, what are you do….” But then a slim finger slid into her and the Doctor closed her mouth. It felt strange at first, a little bit of a tight fit but everything was quite slick from all the attention that had been paid earlier so there was little resistance. “Oh.”  
“Oh,” Yaz echoed, bringing her lips to the Doctor’s shoulder then down to her clavicle as their breasts pressed together, the finger inside her moving slowly in and out. The Doctor made a soft sound that she didn’t recognize as coming from her for far too long. Yaz kissed her way down, moving in a line toward the Doctor’s navel and making every muscle in the Doctor’s body tighten and thrum with excitement. Yaz’s mouth moved lower, and the Doctor’s eyes were glued to her. Her hand gently opened the Doctor’s legs a little farther before settling in. 

The Doctor wanted to speak but found her best words tied up in her brain as Yaz’s mouth landed at her folds. The best she could come up with was a deep groan of Yaz’s name that seemed to be quite enough for the younger woman. Yaz focused on her folds for a moment, tracing them like she had with her fingertip only now it was her warm, brilliant tongue. It found its way to the Doctor’s clit and she jumped, Yaz having to put an arm across her hips to keep her in place while she worked. 

Yaz looked beautiful, what she could see of her. The woman had really dove in, eyes half shut as that maddening finger kept pumping in and out of her. The Doctor’s breathing synched up with Yaz’s movements, leaving her lightheaded and a little dizzy. Yaz’s arm across her hips had to do some actual holding down now to keep the Doctor from bringing her hips up off the bed too much. It took a moment and there was a little ache as she did it, but Yaz shifted from one finger to two, opening the Doctor up just a little more as she latched on at her clit, not letting the experience falter in any way. The Doctor let out a low curse as she got closer, feeling that build, that roller coaster finding the apex of the highest hill waiting to come thundering down the tracks. The Doctor waited at the top of that hill for a long time, her body simply unable to give over. 

Yaz didn’t falter, though. For that the Doctor was quite glad because minutes later when orgasm finally did take her, it was enough to make her feel like she was levitating a foot off the bed. She saw stars, hell she saw entire nebulas, but mostly what she saw were Yaz’s eyes looking particularly pleased with herself. She didn’t withdraw in the least until the Doctor gave her shoulder a light push, panting lightly as she attempted to slow her thundering pulse. It didn’t really work, especially when the cause of the thundering laid down right next to her, breasts pressed into the Doctor’s arm. “Wow,” the Doctor said with a little grin, turning her head so she could hold Yaz’s eyes with her own. “That was one hell of a ride.” 

“You ok? You got pretty loud there,” Yaz pointed out poking the Doctor in the side with her long, strong fingers. How had the Doctor never noticed how lovely Yaz’s hands were before now? 

“Me, I’m always alright,” the Doctor said quite seriously, bringing Yaz’s hand to her lips, kissing the woman’s knuckles. “Thank you for that. I… tend to forget about how nice that feels.” 

“Glad to oblige,” Yaz said with a laugh, sliding her leg over the Doctor’s so they were just a little closer. The Doctor could feel the liquid heat of Yaz’s sex against her thigh even through the scrap of fabric covering her. The Doctor slid a hand down Yaz’s back to her backside, cupping one cheek as she started to rock against the Doctor’s leg. Yaz moaned softly, her fingers stroking the Doctor’s breast then down her side. 

The Doctor moved Yaz a moment later to properly straddle her thigh, watching as the beautiful young woman took the hint and started to grind against the Doctor’s thigh muscle. The Doctor closed her eyes and groaned because Yaz’s own thigh had snugged in tightly against her body giving the Doctor some resistance if she rocked her hips. “This is good,” the Doctor said, pulling Yaz down for a slow, deep kiss as they ground against each other. 

“I can show you one better,” Yaz told the Doctor shifting around so they were pressed together, folds brushing each others as their clits made contact. The Doctor let out a low curse in her native tongue, the Tardis knowing well enough not to translate that, but Yaz seeming to get the gist as she smiled and moved her hips again. Soon they’d worked up into a good rhythm, the Doctor’s breasts bouncing with every rock of Yaz’s hips. 

Yaz’s breathing was fast, her cheeks flushed, nipples hard. She was close then. The Doctor went back to caressing her breasts, her back, even her backside and thighs just touching Yaz anywhere she could. “That’s it, Yaz,” the Doctor encouraged. “You’re close, I can feel it,” she said trying to hold herself back from whimpering as Yaz caught a good angle against the Doctor’s folds. Soon their breathing was echoing each others and their entire bodies were pressed close, trying to get just a little closer as Yaz found her pleasure. 

The Doctor held the younger woman as she trembled and twisted against her, strong hands holding on at Yaz’s waist. “That’s it, Yaz. That’s beautiful,” the Doctor encouraged. Yaz laid there like that against the Doctor, eyes closed as she fought for breath. The Doctor smoothed stray strands of hair from her cheeks and forehead, loving the wildness they lent Yaz’s appearance. “You’re gorgeous,” the Doctor told Yaz, her hands sliding down to Yaz’s thighs then back up to her backside, giving it a little squeeze. Somehow this made the bittersweet edge of the day that much more sweet. Then how could it not be with Yaz in her arms?


End file.
